Cuestión de Tiempo
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Nemuri Kayama siempre ha sido vista solamente como la heroína Midnight, como la atractiva mujer que es popular con los hombres, pero a ella no le importaba ese tipo de atención, solo deseaba conocer al hombre de su vida y formar una familia, claro que dicho deseo se cumpliría luego de un curioso encuentro con el chico problema de Yueei, solo era cuestión de tiempo para Nemuri.


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Esta vez de nuestra querida Nemuri Kayama, llámenme loco pero me parece que ella perfectamente puede tener una relación linda con nuestro peliverde, en base a esa creencia les traigo esta historia, espero les guste. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**One Shot: Cuestión de Tiempo**_

Un día precioso afuera, el cielo azul, las frescas brisas, los pájaros cantando su serenata diaria, sin duda en general era una buena manera de comenzar el día en Japón, con un clima agradable que te invitaba a salir y vivir la vida.

Pero también era una mañana horrorosa para la heroína Midnight, más concretamente para la persona debajo de esa identidad y ese traje ajustado, hablamos de Nemuri Kayama. La hermosa mujer de 31 años que milagrosamente seguía soltera a pesar de su envidiable belleza y su gran popularidad con la población masculina.

Ella se define a sí misma como una mujer directa, responsable, ambiciosa y de metas sencillas, ser una heroína ya era una meta que cumplió, ser maestra no es algo que tuviera planeado pero al final terminó por agradarle y lo disfrutaba al poder ver el espíritu que rebosaban los jóvenes, lo siguiente en su lista de metas era lo que por el momento le daba problemas.

Quería conseguir a un buen hombre y formar una familia para vivir una pacífica vida familiar, a simple vista no era una meta complicada, después de todo mujeres de su edad ya estarían casadas o tendrían parejas con las cuales tienen planeado hacerlo, no era extraño que ella quisiera lo mismo, en realidad era algo que tenía en mente desde que estaba en secundaria.

Pero al volverse heroína esa meta se ha vuelto muy distante a cumplirse, después de todo por la naturaleza de su Quirk tenía que tener piel expuesta o trajes comprometedores que le daba mucha atención de los hombres, pero ese interés era puramente sexual, así que de esa manera no podría conseguir al hombre con el que deseaba casarse.

Uno decidido, con voluntad de hierro, con una mirada profunda y cautivadora, con una personalidad gentil, amable y atenta al mismo tiempo que debe ser seguro de sí mismo, protector y cariñoso, si llegaba a ser tierno y dulce pues muchísimo mejor.

Pero con el paso de los años no encontró a ninguno con esa descripción y se ha estado diciendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese hombre llegara a su vida y puedan formar una familia, si… solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La razón de su horrible mañana no era muy especial, solamente no bebió su taza de café de la mañana y se encontraba con un humor pésimo, había que desearle buena suerte a aquella persona que se atreviera a enojarla o irritarle pues ese podía ser su ultimo día en la faz de la tierra.

La hermosa pelinegra caminaba por los pasillos de Yuuei en ese precioso día de viernes, curiosamente no llevaba puesto su traje de heroína como antes acostumbrada, sino un traje de oficina que el director Nezu dijo que sería más apropiado, más que nada debido a que los chicos comenzaban a hacer comentarios sugerentes de su persona a sus espaldas.

A Nemuri esto le importaba muy poco, después de todo solo eran simples niños con hormonas alborotadas, no le importaba particularmente si fantaseaban con ella en sus sueños ya que después de todo allí era lo máximo que iban a llegar con ella, simples fantasías.

La heroína caminaba con el ceño fruncido hacia la sala de profesores esperaba conseguir un poco de su preciado elixir de la vida que todas las mañanas le daba la energía suficiente para aguantar otra jornada de trabajo, pero por desgracia la maquina se había dañado, esto porque cierto rubio con voz muy ruidosa la empujó por accidente al suelo y dejó de funcionar.

Por esto fue que Nemuri se vio obligada a hacer dos cosas, a desquitar su ira con Hizashi hasta que suplicara perdón realmente arrepentido por lo que hizo, y luego tener que esperar hasta que Power Loader reparara la máquina, pero dicha cosa duraría unas horas ya que él estaba supervisando a Mei Hatsume en el departamento de desarrollo ya que había causado otra explosión.

No le quedó de otra a la mujer que rondar por la escuela buscando algún alma caritativa que le proporcionara su preciada cafeína sin la cual no se veía capacitada para ser la misma energética maestra que siempre muestra a sus estudiantes.

Pero se detuvo en seco al pasar al lado de una puerta, giro su cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha mientras retrocedía unos pasos para observar nuevamente el interior del salón, allí dentro estaba un oasis en medio del desierto.

El aula de la clase 1-A estaba casi completamente vacía, ella no sabía el motivo por el cual no lograba ver a toda la clase allí adentro junto con Aizawa, pero en ese momento no le podía importar menos a Nemuri que estaba más concentrada en la persona que estaba sentada en su asiento al lado de la ventana.

Era Izuku Midoriya, "el chico problema" según palabras de Aizawa y "el joven promesa" que era la manera en la cual Nezu, Present Mic y Snipe le llamaban a él, también All Might parecía tener un apego especial por el chico.

Él se encontraba sentado en su puesto tranquilamente escribiendo algo en este con una expresión de completa concentración, como si ignorara completamente el mundo a su alrededor.

Pero lo verdaderamente importante para Nemuri era el detalle de que él estaba bebiendo café, al parecer lo compró en una cafetería antes de venir aquí, quizás lo haya tenido guardado en los dormitorios para calentárselo en la mañana y traérselo para disfrutarlo en la soledad del salón.

¿Qué importa?, ¿de verdad importaba el origen de ese café?, la respuesta es no, a Nemuri no le importaba ya si ese café era del día anterior o si lo había comprado de camino, sencillamente necesitaba cafeína en su sistema para no terminar matando a alguien, por lo cual ella se propuso la meta de lograr que el chico le diera un poco.

Nemuri respiró para tranquilizarse y sonreír como normalmente hacía, solo debía actuar normal, debía ser natural y amable para que él fuera a acceder a compartirle un poco de café, en realidad la meta es sencilla.

Ella no conocía mucho al muchacho, solo lo que era conocimiento común en los profesores de Yuuei:

Él derrotó al 0 puntos de un solo golpe.

En USJ fue de los que trató de ayudar a All Might para derrotar a Nomu.

En el festival deportivo dio un gran despliegue de habilidad para finalmente ser eliminado por Todoroki en los octavos de final en donde durante la batalla animaba al peli mixto a utilizar su izquierda mientras que el peliverde se rompía los huesos para atacar.

Se metió en problemas junto con los estudiantes Iida y Todoroki para atrapar al asesino de héroes Stain.

Logró superar el examen de admisión junto con Bakugou a pesar de estar en contra de All Might.

En el viaje escolar cuando la liga de villanos atacó él logró derrotar al peligroso villano Muscular en un combate uno a uno.

Él fue la cabeza del grupo con el plan de rescatar a Bakugou de la liga de villanos en Kamino.

Tuvo una pelea sin supervisión contra Bakugou a ciertas horas de la noche.

Tuvo gran participación en la redada al escondite de los preceptos de la muerte y derrotó a su líder Kai Chisaki.

Él impidió que se cancelara el festival cultural por detener al villano Gentle Criminal en secreto.

Si hizo más cosas además de las muchas ya mencionadas entonces Nemuri lo desconocía completamente. No podía negar que era sorprendente que un muchacho de 16 años haya logrado tales cosas como vencer al líder de la Yakuza y vencer villanos realmente peligrosos como lo son Stain, Gentle Criminal y Muscular.

Además no es que su apariencia pegara mucho con el apodo "el chico problema", ella pensaba en realidad que era adorable y lindo verle tan concentrado y daba una imagen inocente por sus rizos alborotados y sus pecosas mejillas, no lo negaría, el chico era lindo pero por eso le era más impactante pensar que ese era el prospecto número uno entre los profesores a ser el siguiente Mirio Togata, él siguiente alumno más fuerte de la escuela.

De cualquier manera ella se concentró para adoptar su usual actitud casual y levemente coqueta y se adentró en el aula modelando su figura mientras se encaminaba hacia el muchacho peliverde que no despegaba la mirada de su libro, quizás estaba tan concentrado que no se había fijado en ella.

**-Hola, Midoriya-**, saludó Nemuri sonriéndole levemente al pecoso chico que despegó la mirada de su cuaderno para finalmente percatarse de la presencia de su hermosa profesora.

**-Oh, h-hola Midnight-Sensei, buenos días-**, saludó Izuku sonriendo educadamente a su profesora mientras que dejaba reposar su café a un lado de la libreta que cerró con calma.

**-¿Por qué no hay nadie más aquí?-**, preguntaba la mujer casualmente mientras miraba el resto del salón, solo preguntaba para disimular su lento acercamiento al puesto del chico para no llegar a intimidarle o asustarle por acercarse bruscamente.

**-Aizawa-Sensei nos dijo ayer que no tendríamos clases a primera hora, así que varios decidieron no venir mientras que otros se fueron a caminar por la escuela-**, respondió el chico con calma y Nemuri logró ver algunos bolsos de otros alumnos sobre los puestos del fondo.

**-¿Y puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí solito?-**, preguntó Nemuri sonriendo coquetamente enfocando su mirada en Izuku mientras lograba llegar al frente de su puesto, causando que el peliverde se sonroje levemente.

**-P-Pues me gusta llegar temprano y con el silencio podía escribir algunas notas-**, dijo el chico sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se rasca una mejilla y evitaba mirar a los ojos a su profesora que solo sonreía complacida de ver que él era fácilmente afectado por sus encantos femeninos.

**-Oh vaya, parece que tenemos a un cerebrito aquí, casi no creería que eres el mismo chico que venció a Kai Chisaki-**, dijo ella en un tono levemente bromista para luego soltar una pequeña risita que avergonzó un poco más al chico que sonreía apenado.

**-P-Pues yo no lo hice solo, fue gracias a Mirio-Senpai y a los demás que logramos ganar, y-yo solo di el golpe final, eso es todo-**, decía Izuku mirando a su profesora que se quedó unos segundos apreciando la humildad del muchacho, pues según los testigos y el informe que había del evento él tuvo más participación de la que estaba diciendo.

**-Ya veo-**, fue lo único que dijo la heroína para luego girar su vista a la ventana para ver el precioso día que estaba haciendo afuera. **–Me gustaría haberte visto, seguramente rebozabas de juventud-**, dijo ella en voz baja más para sí misma que por suerte el chico que no alcanzó a escucharla.

Ella no comprendió por qué dijo eso, las palabras simplemente se le escaparon de la boca, solo pensó que hubiera sido interesante ver al adorable muchacho en esa situación tan extrema en lo que seguramente fue una batalla de voluntades, Nemuri solo se hizo una imagen mental de que él seguro se vio genial, nada más que eso.

Un bostezo se le escapó a la hermosa mujer que no podía evitar seguir estando somnolienta.

**-¿Se siente cansada, Sensei?-**, le preguntó el peliverde a la heroína con curiosidad y leve preocupación en su mirada, causando que Nemuri se regañe mentalmente avergonzada.

**-P-Para nada, solo no soy muy buena para comenzar las mañanas-**, respondió Nemuri sonriendo un poco nerviosa mientras hacía gestos para tranquilizar al chico, la verdad no quería mostrarse cansada frente a él ya que parecería que trataba de manipularle para darle el café, no quería que el chico tuviera una mala imagen de ella.

Izuku sonrió amablemente para tomar su café expresso y ofrecérselo a su maestra. **-Si gusta le puedo dar mi café-**, dijo el chico peliverde con una gentil y agradable expresión en su rostro mirando a Nemuri que fue tomada por sorpresa por la oferta del muchacho.

**-¿Estás seguro?, es tuyo después de todo-**, dijo Nemuri algo insegura de si aceptar el café del muchacho como si de un momento a otro se sintiera culpable de haber apelado al lado amable de Izuku para que este se viera orillado a ofrecer su bebida.

Izuku negó levemente con su cabeza. **-No importa, usted lo necesita más que yo, después de todo usted se esfuerza diariamente para enseñarnos a nosotros-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo atento y cortes mientras cerraba sus ojos alegre, causando que Nemuri ensanchara un poco los ojos y se sonrojara tenuemente ante lo dicho por el joven.

Ella en silencio aceptó el café del muchacho mostrándose algo tímida por un motivo que ni ella entendía, de cualquier manera solo susurró un gracias y luego comenzó a beber el café que tanto ansiaba durante toda la mañana.

Al terminar suspiró satisfecha y parecía renovada mientras se sentía llena de energía, sin duda no podría tolerar una mañana sin tener su dosis diaria de cafeína.

Cuando volvió a pisar tierra, se dio cuenta de que seguía enfrente de Izuku que sonreía divertido viendo a su profesora, la cual se avergonzó un poco pero supo disimular y ya se encontraba como siempre.

**-Gracias por compartir conmigo Midoriya, prometo que te lo compensaré, pro-me-ti-do-**, dijo la heroína en un tono levemente coqueto y sonriendo de lado mientras apoyaba su peso en una pierna.

De verdad estaba agradecida con el muchacho, como recompensa sería más amigable con él, no tanto como para que se haga ilusiones, para un chico de su edad era afortunado de tener a una profesora tan hermosa y amable como ella.

Izuku se sonrojó levemente nervioso y sacudía las manos en negación. **–U-Usted no me debe nada Sensei, solo se lo di porque quise, a-así que por favor sígame tratando como siempre-**, decía el peliverde sonriendo apenado y causando que Midnight soltara una risita mientras se cubría la boca.

**-No tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso Midoriya, ¿o es que pensaste en algo sucio?-**, preguntó ella divertida y algo bromista viendo al chico para avergonzarle un poco más, se veía lindo cuando mostraba ese tipo de reacciones.

**-¡C-Claro que no!, e-es un malentendido, e-es que yo…-**, tartamudeaba el chico nervioso y sonrojado mientras que sus ojos se hacían espirales tratando de explicarse.

Nemuri nuevamente soltó una leve risilla captando la atención del joven. **–Solo bromeaba contigo, no pensarías algo así de una mujer mayor como yo-**, dijo ella sonriendo levemente para dejar tranquilo al chico, después de todo ella podía ser hermosa pero Izuku en su clase tenía compañeras muy lindas con las cuales se debe llevar bien.

Izuku agachó la cabeza tímidamente mientras se rasca una mejilla. **-U-Usted es muy linda Sensei, debe valorarse más ya que usted es muy popular-**, susurró tímidamente el chico peliverde y sus palabras llegaron a oídos de Nemuri que se sonrojó por segunda vez ante las palabras del adorable chico que evitaba mirarle a los ojos por la vergüenza.

Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener la calma y le sonrió pícaramente al chico. **–Aun te quedan años para apuntar a conquistarme Midoriya, no te apresures-**, dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y divertida al ver como Izuku volvía a hacerse un manojo de nervios.

**-¡E-Eso no es lo que yo quería decir!-**, chilló el chico sonrojado y cubriéndose la cara con su libreta, cosa que le pareció muy tierna a la mujer que soltó una breve risa y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del salón.

**-Gracias de nuevo por el café Midoriya, ya te devolveré el favor otro día-**, le dijo Nemuri al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa amigable y se despedía con un gesto de su mano mientras llegaba a la salida solo para ver como Izuku se despedía tímidamente de ella.

Luego Nemuri salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sala de maestros, total aun le quedaba una hora para su primera clase con la clase 2-D y en ese momento solo quería sentarse tranquila en su escritorio, pues por algún motivo el verde era el único color que tenía en su mente en esos momentos.

No negaría que fue agradable interactuar un poco con el famoso chico problema, ver sus divertidas y adorables reacciones y ver de primera mano que parecía ser un chico amable y atento.

**-Izuku Midoriya, parece que te debo un café-**, dijo la heroína Midnight para sí misma sin notar que tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

* * *

Así transcurrió un año y no sucedió nada.

Y si, nada de nada, no hubo otra conversación similar entre Nemuri y el chico peliverde, solo ella impartió sus clases con normalidad y él siguió viviendo sus propios asuntos como estudiante que ahora cursaba su segundo año en Yuuei.

No hubo otro acercamiento entre Nemuri Kayama e Izuku Midoriya durante ese periodo de tiempo, pero claro que esto tenía una clara explicación, pues esta falta de avance se debía a nadie más que la misma mujer que estaba actualmente comenzando su día con una taza de café mientras caminaba por el campus de Yuuei.

Nemuri seguía llevando traje de oficina pues al paso de unas semanas se acostumbró a llevarlo diariamente y solo llegaba a utilizar su traje de heroína cuando tocaba alguna practica física o un entrenamiento con el curso de héroes.

Claro que esto decepcionó a los estudiantes varones que apreciaban la vista que tenían de su maestra con ese traje, pero esto de nuevo no le importó una miseria a Midnight que tenía completa libertad para elegir que vestir y que no vestir, no es que ella estuviera allí para ser material de fantasías para los adolescentes, estaba allí para enseñarles a ser héroes.

Ella caminaba con el ceño fruncido mientras que frescas brisas chocaban contra su piel y ondulaban un poco su cabello.

Estaba bebiendo su café de la mañana y no le había ocurrido algo malo para estar de mal humor, pero lo estaba, y esto se debía a una sola cosa, o mejor dicho a alguien en particular, era cierto chico de cabello verde que no dejaba de estar en la mente de la hermosa mujer desde las semanas más recientes.

Izuku Midoriya, el chico problema de Yuuei y el recién nombrado estudiante más fuerte de la escuela, siendo la cabeza de los nuevos 3 grandes conformados por él, Bakugou y Todoroki. Claro que estos puestos se los ganaron por los resultados obtenidos en el festival deportivo.

¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual Nemuri no dejaba de pensar en él?, pues… ni ella misma tenía una respuesta concreta a eso, sencillamente era así y punto.

Aun lo recordaba, hace un año él le dio amablemente su café y ella dijo que un día le devolvería el favor pero tal cosa nunca llegó a suceder.

No porque ella no quisiera o porque se le haya olvidado, no para nada, el conflicto residía en una cosa que le ha impedido cumplir lo acordado.

¿¡Cómo se supone que se acercaría a un estudiante para invitarle un café!?.

No debía olvidar su situación, ella es una profesora, él un estudiante, no había una manera normal para acercarse y decir: _"Hey Midoriya, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te invitaría un café?, pues si quieres vamos el sábado"_, pues esto sería mal visto para las demás personas y podrían llegar a formar malentendidos de que ellos estaban involucrados de una forma intima.

Si, la heroína Midnight se ha mantenido al margen durante tanto tiempo al no encontrar una manera adecuada o una excusa valida con la cual pueda invitarle un café al peliverde. Pero eso no era todo, en realidad había otro motivo por el cual ella no ha tomado papeles en el asunto.

Él se volvió muy popular.

Muchas cosas pasaron luego de su conversación en primer año, sucedieron numerosos incidentes con la liga de villanos, algunos ataques sorpresa a la escuela, un alzamiento de extremistas que buscaban cambiar la sociedad como se conoce, el número de cosas que sucedieron sencillamente no podían ser nombradas a la ligera.

El punto de todo esto es que cada uno de esos eventos tenían algo en común, ¿adivinan qué es?... ¿ah no?, por supuesto que sí lo saben, era el chico problema de Yuuei, Izuku Midoriya parecía ser un imán de problemas ya que siempre se encontraba en el epicentro del conflicto.

No hace falta decir que sucede después, él encabezando a los demás logra finalizar el peligro y luego de eso viene el reconocimiento y con ello sus logros iban en aumento así como su popularidad tanto adentro como afuera de la academia.

Nemuri lo sabía, sabía que era un gran héroe y que también merecía el nombre de chico promesa ya que ahora ella era una de los muchos que pensaban que él sería un gran héroe al graduarse.

Pero esta reciente popularidad del peliverde le ha traído aun más problemas a la profesora para acercarse a su alumno.

El número de chicas a su alrededor aumentaba, ya sean fanáticas o chicas enamoradas de él, eso le daba igual a Nemuri, solo quería que dejaran de acapararlo para que ella se las pudiera arreglar para invitarle el café que le debía, ¿era tanto pedir?.

A ella le irritaba ver a esas chicas con hormonas alborotadas arremolinarse alrededor de él para invitarle a diferentes lugares o pedir su compañía, sobretodo porque ella desde la lejanía observaba como él no parecía cómodo por toda esa atención y trataba de declinar lo más amable y cortes posible pero esas mocosas no dejaban de agobiarlo.

Por ello ella tomó acción y "disimuladamente" se aseguró de que el peliverde tuviera un pequeño sequito de sus compañeros que pudieran despejarle el camino y tener alejadas a las chicas.

¿Cómo Nemuri logró eso?, fácil, solo tenía que ser la voz del diablo en el oído de Mineta, luego Sero y Kaminari y de esa manera ellos tres formaron un equipo de guardaespaldas que protegían a Izuku a costa de él, claro que esos tres estaban motivados por dos cosas, uno: tenían celos de la popularidad de Izuku, dos: dijo que si lo hacían ella tendría una mejor impresión de ellos, fue así de sencillo el manipularles para utilizarlos a su antojo.

De cualquier manera todo eso no quitó el hecho de que no se podía acercar a él para hacerle una simple invitación que se ha estado postergando a lo largo de un año.

Por algún motivo todo eso resultaba muy frustrante para la hermosa mujer.

Al principio en las primeras semanas pensaba en quizás hacerle pequeñas insinuaciones para avergonzarle y divertirse con sus reacciones, luego con el pasar de los meses el deseo de querer conversar con él surgió en ella, después el darle leves vistazos de reojo mientras daba clases se volvió habitual y ahora en las recientes semanas no dejaba de tener el color verde grabado en su mente.

Nemuri llegó a una banca del campus y se sentó enojada para luego quedarse viendo el cielo en conflicto consigo misma.

Era muy frustrante el simple hecho de no poder invitarle un café al peliverde, pero ella no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto, solo era un simple café, solo debía comprar uno y dárselo casualmente y decir: _"Aquí tienes Midoriya, te dije que te devolvería el favor"_ y listo, asunto solucionado, pero… ella no quería ese resultado.

Estaba confundida, ¿por qué estaba tan interesada en Izuku?, ¿Por qué le irritaba su puesto como profesora en estos momentos que es solo un impedimento para su invitación?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué siendo una mujer adulta no puede hablarle con normalidad al chico?.

Pues ciertamente han compartido palabras en las pocas ocasiones en las cuales tienen esa oportunidad para conversar. No es nada del otro mundo, algún saludo en la mañana, si se llegan a encontrar durante los descansos se saludan casualmente o cuando ella necesitaba ayuda cargando unos papeles él se ofrecía a ayudarle.

Esos pequeños encuentros bien no eran la gran cosa, pero por alguna razón eran un oasis en medio de toda la odisea que vive la heroína Midnight con su predicamento.

Se sentía limitada por su puesto como maestra, no podía acercarse a él por ser tan popular y por supuesto se sentía frustrada por tardar tanto en cumplir su palabra, por eso mismo las pequeñas conversaciones con el peliverde llegaban a ser tranquilizadoras y hasta entretenidas, como si esos problemas en sus mentes le dieran un tiempo fuera para que pudiera disfrutar el breve momento.

**-Buenos días, Midnight-Sensei-**, ella escuchó esa voz que pudo reconocer detrás de su espalda y se tensó un poco y se giró para ver allí parado al causante de su tormento: Izuku Midoriya.

Él le sonreía alegremente mientras vestía de ropas casuales ceñidas a su cuerpo, él era notablemente más alto que en su primer año y su musculatura resaltaba más, pero a pesar de su apariencia más madura no cambió sus aspectos característicos.

Nemuri sonrió inconscientemente al ver de nuevo esos lindos rizos verdes que ondulaban un poco por las frescas brisas, esas adorables pecas reposando sobre sus pálidas mejillas y por ultimo esos dos orbes esmeralda que eran profundos, hipnóticos y hermosos mientras rebosaban de inocencia pero a la vez de experiencia.

Si, él era de lo peor, era el causante de que ella estuviera en ese remolino de emociones y lo peor es que él nunca llegó a tomar la iniciativa con ella.

Bueno, en realidad ella sabía que él no tenía que hacer tal cosa, sabía que es muy generoso y amable como para reclamar un favor además que seguramente debió olvidarlo, después de todo esa breve conversación sucedió hace cosa de un año, además él vivió por muchas cosas como para tener siquiera en mente la idea de compartir un café con su profesora.

Midnight despejó esos pensamientos para poder hablar con normalidad.** -Hola Midoriya, ¿por qué no estás en tu salón?, no me digas que quieres ser un chico malo que se salta las clases-**, le dijo Nemuri al muchacho mientras le sonreía divertida y bromista.

Antes Izuku se hubiera sonrojado y se hubiera explicado entre tartamudeo y nervios, pero en este caso sonrió divertido por lo dicho por la pelinegra.

**-Hoy es sábado, Midnight-Sensei-**, respondió el peliverde causando que Nemuri se regañara mentalmente por haberlo olvidado, ahora seguramente se debía ver como una tonta frente a Izuku, pero ella se controló para forzar una sonrisa.

**-Los niños no deberían responderle a sus mayores, ahora eres un niño malo, Midoriya-**, le dijo Nemuri al chico tratando de defender lo poco que le queda de compostura.

Izuku solo procedió a acercarse a la banca con calma para tomar asiento al lado de la preciosa mujer que fue tomada por sorpresa por eso.

El peliverde alzó su mirada al cielo mientras era observado por Nemuri. **–Entonces ya no le responderé nada, ¿de acuerdo, Sensei?-**, dijo el chico sonriendo tranquilo para luego voltearse a ver a su profesora que se sorprendió un poco y no se lo pensó dos veces para pellizcarle una pecosa mejilla a Izuku.

**-N-No te atrevas hacer eso Midoriya, solo me complicarás más las cosas-**, decía Nemuri sonriendo algo irritada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por un momento sintió que se distanciaría del chico y por ello actuó en consecuencia para evitarlo.

**-S-Solo estaba bromeando Sensei, p-por favor suélteme que duele-**, decía Izuku sonriendo divertido y algo adolorido para que luego la profesora retirara sus manos de sus mejillas, dándole vía libre a él para acariciárselas adolorido.

Nemuri solo suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. **-Dios, ya tengo suficiente por como son las cosas ahora, no me lo hagas más difícil-**, esas palabras se le escaparon y al darse cuenta se alarmó y se giró a ver al chico que le miraba preocupado.

**-¿Le sucede algo malo, Sensei?, ¿necesita ayuda?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la heroína con sincero interés y preocupación mientras acercaba un poco su cara, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a la mujer que se alejó un poco sonriendo nerviosa.

**-N-Nada, solamente estoy un poco estresada por el trabajo, debo ir a una junta dentro de un rato-**, respondió ella omitiendo el tema que incluía al peliverde y solo utilizó el asunto de la junta para evadir decir la verdad, después de todo ¿qué le diría?: _"Es que he querido invitarte un café desde hace un año pero no he podido"_, eso solo la haría oírse patética y desesperada y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él tuviera esa imagen suya.

El peliverde estuvo unos segundos en silencio tratando de averiguar si ella estaba mintiendo, cosa que puso un poco tensa a Nemuri por la mirada tan intensa del chico, pero finalmente él se rindió y se alejó.

**-De acuerdo, pero recuerde que si necesita algo, cualquier cosa solo dígame y le ayudaré en lo que pueda-**, le dijo Izuku a Nemuri con seguridad y una mirada intensa dando a entender que estaba hablando en serio.

Midnight se sonrojó tenuemente pero desvió la mirada en otra dirección para que él no le viera. No podía negar que le hacía feliz saber que él seguía siendo el mismo chico atento, pero que se lo diga ahora con ese aire más maduro tenía un efecto en ella que no esperó en lo absoluto.

Pero en un segundo una idea deslumbró en la mente de Midnight que vio una bandera alzarse para sacar provecho de la oferta del peliverde.

**-¿Cualquier cosa?-**, preguntó ella sonriendo de lado sin girarse a ver al muchacho que asintió con la cabeza.

**-Cualquier cosa-**, respondió el estudiante más fuerte de la escuela para luego ver como su profesora se levantaba animada de la banca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella giró sobre su eje para mirar a Izuku y luego inclinarse un poco para adelante y ofrecerle el café que ella hasta hace poco estaba bebiendo.

**-Toma, considera esto un pago adelantado por tu ayuda, después de todo voy a estar contando contigo, Midoriya-**, le dijo Nemuri al joven chico que algo confundido solo aceptó el café y la mujer sonrió alegre para luego darle la espalda al chico.

**-Huh, gracias supongo, creo que la veré luego, Midnight-Sensei-**, dijo el chico sonriendo un poco confundido viendo la espalda de su profesora que asintió con la cabeza para luego comenzar a caminar lejos de la banca, dejando solo al peliverde que se quedó unos segundos en silencio para luego encogerse de hombros y beber del café que su profesora le dio.

Nemuri que se alejaba del chico, tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y parecía de buen humor luego de haber dado un gran paso en su opinión.

Ese café que le dio no era para pagar el favor que le debía, no, ella no quería que fuese así de sencillo, en cambio solo optó por aprovechar esa oportunidad para comenzar a interactuar más seguido con el pecoso peliverde, de esa manera en algún momento tendría la oportunidad perfecta para invitarle el café y por fin saldar su deuda.

Además no sonaba nada mal el pasar más tiempo con su estudiante.

* * *

Y así pasó otro año y esta vez Nemuri se encontraba en un grave problema.

Estaba interesada de un modo romántico por el peliverde, tenía certeza de que eso era cierto, si, sin duda no había ningún error, estaba enamorada de Izuku Midoriya.

Lo mejor será contar el cómo las cosas llegaron a ese punto.

Luego de aquella mañana de sábado, Nemuri ha utilizado el ofrecimiento de Izuku a prestar su ayuda cuando ella lo necesitara, por lo cual le ha pedido apoyo en numerosas ocasiones para hacer distintas tareas.

Ayudarle a cargar papeleo a la sala de maestros. También a echarle una mano en la revisión de los exámenes de los alumnos de años inferiores, después de todo él estaba entre los alumnos más aplicados de tercer año. Luego el acompañarle en los entrenamientos prácticos de los alumnos de primer año y por ultimo alcanzarle cosas que estaban demasiado altas para ella, después de todo él ahora es más alto que ella y su físico sin duda era un imán para los ojos de la profesora que sin poder evitarlo ha dejado escapar suspiros al verle a la distancia.

Claro que él pensaba que ella en realidad requería su ayuda, pero eso no es verdad (excepto lo de alcanzar cosas altas), claramente ella solo utilizaba eso como excusa para poder pasar más tiempo con el peliverde sin que nadie pudiera negárselo, después de todo solo era un alumno ayudando caritativamente a su maestra que necesitaba apoyo.

Sencillamente era el plan perfecto, pero había una cosa que había escapado a los cálculos de Nemuri… el amor.

Inevitablemente los seguidos encuentros entre ambos iban a tener consecuencias y al final solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Nemuri no pudiera dejar de pensar en el peliverde.

Sus hermosos y cautivadores ojos, su linda y radiante sonrisa, sus adorables e infantiles pecas, sus suaves y sedosos rizos y por supuesto toda su personalidad le tenía loca, sencillamente el peliverde le había flechado sin siquiera proponérselo.

Por estos recientes sentimientos es que Nemuri no ha llegado a cumplir su deuda de invitarle un café al peliverde, pues de solo pensar que iban a salir juntos le hacía considerar que era algo incorrecto, ya no era asunto de una maestra pagando su deuda con un alumno, ahora la situación es que una maestra está enamorada de su estudiante y le invita un café, todo eso solo da a entender que quiere llegar a algo con Izuku.

Y bueno, no es mentira, quisiera llegar a tener una relación con el chico, ¡pero seguía siendo incorrecto!, eran profesora y estudiante, además la diferencia de edad era muy amplia, simplemente algo así no era algo que la sociedad aceptara fácilmente.

Pero sobretodo había algo importante, no sabía lo que pensaba Izuku de ella, ya le era muy difícil a Nemuri el avergonzarle y ahora las tornas cambiaron a favor de él que sin proponérselo y con su propia forma de ser lograba hacer que ella bajara la guardia y se pusiera nerviosa.

¿Cómo es que la heroína Midnight tenía la mente de una colegiala enamorada?, pues si había que echarle la culpa a alguien entonces había que señalar al peliverde que era el causante de tal inconveniente.

Claro que este enamoramiento la ha llevado por una montaña rusa de emociones que nunca antes ha sentido.

Se siente celosa de sus propias alumnas al poder estar tan cerca de Izuku.

Se ha sentido molesta y resentida con aquellas que coquetean abiertamente con él.

Se vuelve increíblemente feliz cuando él le dirige la palabra y le hace un cumplido.

Se siente triste cuando él no puede ayudarla por estar ocupado estudiando para los exámenes finales.

Se siente furiosa con Aizawa, Hizashi y Kan por mantenerla tan ocupada con labores de docencia, ya que de esa manera no podía pasar su tiempo con el peliverde.

Se siente nerviosa cuando él se acerca mucho a ella o cuando llegaban a tocar sus manos por accidente.

Nemuri Kayama por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando el amor, pero nunca esperó que fuera con el chico problema que se encontró de casualidad en ese salón hace dos años.

Un golpeteo en la puerta de su oficina captó la atención de la pelinegra que se despertó de sus pensamientos para levantar la mirada.

**-¿Hola?, Kayama-Sensei, ¿se encuentra allí?-**, ella pudo reconocer muy bien la voz de Izuku detrás de la puerta y Nemuri se puso un poco nerviosa.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justamente él?, ¿es porque estaba pensando en él?, ¿acaso lo invocó?, si ese fuera el caso entonces quisiera regresar en el tiempo y darle esa habilidad a su yo del pasado para que no tuviera tantos problemas para acercarse al muchacho.

**-P-Pasa… Midoriya-kun-**, dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa y tratando de tranquilizarse y mentalizarse para mantener la compostura, desde que él empezó a llamarle por su apellido se ha sentido algo inquieta, deseando internamente que llegue un momento en el que él diga su nombre.

La puerta corrediza se desplazó e Izuku hizo acto de presencia atravesando el umbral con una pequeña sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí y después proceder a caminar hacia el escritorio de su maestra.

**-Hola Kayama-Sensei, lamento venir de improvisto, pero me preguntaba si usted se encuentra bien luego de lo de ayer, no sé si se sentía enferma o algo sucedió para que se fuera de esa manera-**, le dijo Izuku a su maestra con amabilidad y su tono atento mientras se mantenía de pie frente a la mujer que se sonrojó recordando el acontecimiento.

Ayer ella le había llamado para que le alcanzara unos libros pesados que estaban en las estanterías superiores, pero él tardaba un poco en llegar y ella decidió bajarlos por sí misma, lo cual fue un error ya que al estirar su mano provocó que un libro se cayera y en consecuencia los demás le siguieron en su caída, le iban a caer encima a Nemuri de no ser porque Izuku entro a tiempo a la habitación para lanzarse sobre su maestra para ambos caer al suelo y él recibió los libros contra su espalda para protegerla.

Nemuri estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que le salvo de esos libros pesados y luego se percató de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, además de que se puso muy nerviosa por la cercanía que tenía con el peliverde que le miraba preocupado y le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Eso fue mucho para el corazón de la heroína Midnight y emprendió la huida lo más rápido posible para calmar su corazón, luego se sintió mal por haber abandonado de esa manera al peliverde.

**-M-Me encuentro bien gracias a ti, lamento haberme ido de esa manera, es que… ¡recordé que Snipe y Ectoplasm me habían pedido un favor en la sala de profesores!, ¡si eso es!-**, dijo ella sonriendo al encontrar una excusa que pudiera ayudarle a evitar que se puso nerviosa como una adolescente al estar tan cerca de él.

¿Qué clase de heroína +18 seria ella si dijera eso?, mejor mantener esa información en secreto.

Nemuri observó como Izuku suspiró aliviado mientras sonreía levemente agachando la cabeza. **–Me alegro, me preocupaba que le haya pasado algo o yo hubiera hecho algo malo para que se fuera así-**, dijo el peliverde sinceramente feliz de que no le haya pasado nada a su maestra que se conmovió por la preocupación de él

Ella luego de unos segundos de silencio se aclaró la garganta para tratar de cambiar de tema. **–B-Bueno, ¿qué me cuentas Midoriya-kun?, ¿alguna cosa interesante te ha pasado?-**, preguntó ella sonriendo de lado y cruzándose de brazos, la verdad en este punto solo quería hablar de cualquier cosa, resulta que cualquier tema era interesante si lo hablaba con su querido alumno.

**-P-Pues, no sabría decir si es interesante o no, p-pero…-**, decía el chico sonriendo algo apenado mientras se rasca una mejilla, Nemuri solamente alzó una ceja intrigada ya que debía ser relevante para ponerlo nervioso. **–A-Ahora tengo novia-**, confesó el peliverde sonrojándose levemente mientras desvía la mirada en otra dirección.

Nemuri se quedó en blanco, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa se quedaron en esa posición asimilando o haciendo lo posible para comprender las palabras de Izuku.

**-¿Qué?-**, fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios ya que el impacto en su ser era más grande de lo que podía pensar.

**-L-Lo sé, suena irreal, que Ashido-san fuera a sentir eso por mí, yo me sorprendí mucho pero fue tan directa y asertiva que antes de darme cuenta ya había aceptado ser su novio, t-todo pasó muy rápido-**, decía el chico sonriendo nervioso y rascándose la nuca mientras era completamente ajeno a las estocadas de dolor que recibía Nemuri al escucharle.

**-Y-Ya veo-**, dijo la mujer agachando un poco la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión, pero hacia todo lo posible para que el chico no le viera su consternación. **–Me… me alegro por ti, Midoriya-kun-**, dijo ella tratando de sonar lo menos triste posible, lo cual al parecer funcionó.

**-Gracias Kayama-Sensei, supongo que en ocasiones tendré que pedirle algún consejo ya que no sé nada sobre tener novia, usted en cambio debe tener mucha experiencia al ser tan popular-**, decía Izuku sonriendo tranquilamente viendo a su profesora que por alguna razón estaba más callada de lo normal.

**-C-Claro, te aconsejaré en lo que pueda… ¿puedes por favor retirarte?, necesito pensar en algunas cosas-**, le pidió Nemuri al muchacho con la mayor amabilidad que podía expresar en ese momento y el chico asintió alegre con la cabeza.

**-De acuerdo Sensei, supongo que la veré cuando vuelva a necesitar mi ayuda, no se sobre esfuerce, nos vemos-**, se despidió el muchacho de manera educada y atenta para luego caminar hacia la puerta para retirarse de la oficina de Midnight que acostó su cabeza de su escritorio mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos.

Era lógico, ¿¡Por qué no lo vio venir!?.

Era obvio que él siendo como es iba a tener novia en algún momento, era evidente que no era la única interesada en él y eso Nemuri lo sabía pero pensó que él no estaba interesado y sencillamente no iba a formalizar una relación con ninguna de las chicas que le coqueteaban, pero ella se equivocó.

¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando de él?, ¿Qué viniera a su oficina para confesar sus sentimientos por ella y ella acepte para formar una relación?, eso no podría ocurrir, las cosas no han cambiado en esencia, ella sigue siendo su profesora y él es solo su estudiante, una relación entre ambos estaba prohibida y seria un bonito sueño que eso llegara a suceder.

Mantener una relación en secreto, la idea se le pasó en la mente unas cuantas ocasiones pero sencillamente no llegó a tomar la iniciativa ya que desconocía lo que sentía Izuku sobre ella, por lo cual se ha mantenido como estaba, disfrutando solamente de estar en su compañía.

Pero ahora… él tiene novia, esa rosadita aprovechada que seguramente se aventajó de que él se pusiera nervioso para presionarlo hasta que aceptara.

Ya era tarde, además como profesora no podía hacer nada en el asunto, ya las cosas estaban decididas.

No sabía cómo mirar a la cara al chico de ahora en adelante, mirarle sin que ella sintiera que su corazón se estrujara como si la tristeza fuera a ahogarle al tratar de hablar, sabiendo que sus labios seguramente fueron ya tomados por su novia.

Quizás lo mejor sería mantener la distancia del chico problema por un tiempo, hasta que ella pudiera actuar con normalidad frente a él y hasta que su corazón pueda acostumbrarse a la agobiante sensación de tristeza y frustración.

Sí, eso era lo mejor, para ella y para él ya que seguramente su cercanía con ella le traería problemas con su novia.

En definitiva era la mejor opción para que ambos siguieran sus propios caminos, entonces si es la mejor opción y la más correcta, ¿por qué?...

¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar?.

La triste Nemuri levantó un poco su lloroso rostro para ver la taza de café que estaba a un lado sobre su escritorio, dicha taza era de color morado y tenía franjas horizontales negras, dicha tasa fue un regalo que Izuku le regaló el día de su cumpleaños.

En ese momento Nemuri lo único que pudo hacer es tomar la taza y acercársela para abrazarla y seguir llorando en silencio dentro de su oficina.

* * *

Y otro año transcurrió para la heroína Midnight.

Fue duro, no lo negaría, tener que mantener su distancia de su querido y joven amor platónico.

Se mantuvo al margen lo suficiente como para acostumbrarse a volver a hablarle formalmente, como una profesora debe hablarle a su estudiante, la verdad solo hablaba de esa manera con él ya que todos sabían que la actitud de ella era más relajada y bromista, pero con Izuku Midoriya era una profesora y así debía mantenerse.

Claro que él en varias ocasiones se le ha acercado para preguntarle el porqué de su cambio de actitud con él, pero ella negaba que algo sucedía y se alejaba sin darle oportunidad al peliverde para indagar más, pero se alejaba solamente para no tener que sentir su corazón ser herido por el agridulce sentimiento que es el amor… maldito amor.

Nemuri tuvo que tolerar ver lo cariñosa que se ponía esa chica rosada con el peliverde que sonreía nervioso pero era evidente que no estaba del todo cómodo con las muestras de afecto de su novia. La heroína Midnight todo el tiempo estuvo a la distancia teniendo que aguantar el dolor de ver al chico del que se enamoró con otra.

Era la decisión más madura, pero dolía mucho más de lo que alguna herida física le pudo hacer en toda su carrera.

Era un dolor interno del cual no tenía cura.

Pasó el tiempo y él y su año se graduaron de Yuuei luego de la batalla final que se tuvo contra la liga de villanos, hubo gritos de euforia, hubo lágrimas de alegría y hubo discursos bonitos de los graduados.

Luego de ese día no lo volvió a ver en persona, en vez de eso lo comenzó a ver en las noticias ni bien una semana luego de su graduación.

La noticia del novato Deku salvando a 50 personas de un edificio en llamas fue una noticia impactante para ella. Luego a los dos días se dio el reportaje de que el héroe novato Deku alcanzó un tren bala en movimiento para derrotar a los villanos que lo habían asediado con rehenes. Luego a la semana llegó la noticia de último momento del héroe novato Deku derrotando a los villanos que trataban de escapar de Tartarus pero por su presencia no lo lograron.

Nemuri sabía que él iba a ser grande, que sería un gran héroe, no… que sería el más grande héroe de todos. Ella lo sabía y ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo el mundo le reconociera como tal.

Ella por su parte ha seguido enseñando en Yuuei, las cosas fueron más sencillas para ella ya que no se lo encontraba por los pasillos mientras esa mocosa de Ashido le abrazaba el brazo entre sus pechos.

Los estudiantes de primero, segundo y tercer año no eran ni la mitad de problemáticos de lo que fue la generación de Izuku, por lo cual las cosas fueron tranquilas para la academia de héroes y los profesores que estaban encargados de enseñarles.

Ahora Midnight se encontraba en sus vacaciones, unas que se merecía completamente luego del duro trabajo que ha hecho durante el último año, después de todo trabajar era lo único que distraía a su mente del peliverde pecoso del cual cometió el pecado de enamorarse.

Nemuri caminaba tranquila por las calles de la ciudad vistiendo de ropa casual y cómoda, era una hermosa mañana y todas las personas caminaban pacíficamente llevando sus propias vidas con calma.

Ella iba de camino a la tienda a comprar más café ya que el suyo se le había acabado el día anterior y al no beber el suyo al despertar se sentía somnolienta y algo malhumorada.

Si, en ese aspecto no cambió en lo absoluto. Solo entró a la tienda, fue a la caja registradora y al terminar de pagar un estruendo muy fuerte provino de la calle y ella como heroína salió a ver lo que sucedía.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver a un numero de 10 villanos inconscientes y heridos en el suelo mientras que a su lado estaba un héroe de traje con colores verdes y negros.

Este tenía una esperanzadora sonrisa en su rostro mientras alzaba un puño al aire mientras que los civiles de alrededor le vitoreaban y celebraban mientras tomaban fotos de la escena.

Sin duda Nemuri sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente al volverlo a ver de frente, esos rizos verdes, esas tiernas pecas, esos profundos y hermosos ojos y ese físico que en el pasado le traía loca y ahora no era la excepción.

Era el héroe reconocido como estrella en ascenso, es él héroe Deku.

Pero ella solo veía a allí a Izuku Midoriya, su antiguo alumno y ahora Pro Hero.

Se sentía feliz de verle, más feliz de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar, pues hacía meses que no le veía en personas y solo podía saber de él por noticias a traes del televisor o su teléfono.

Entonces las miradas de ambos se encontraron y ella se quedó paralizada al verse descubierta por él.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿escapar?, ¡No!, ¿por qué debía escapar?, es decir, no tenía motivos para eso, además Izuku con su velocidad podría alcanzarla no importa a donde corriera.

Los policías comenzaron a arrestar a los villanos mientras que Izuku se acercaba sonriendo a ella mientras firmaba autógrafos como si estuviera en modo automático.

Nemuri trataba de moverse, alejarse o hacer cualquier cosa pero sus piernas no le respondía y solo le quedó forzar una sonrisa lo más normal que podía, pero fracasó completamente ya que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y algo torpe en su rostro al momento en que Izuku se plantó de pie frente a ella, denotando que era aún más alto que cuando se graduó.

**-Hola Kayama-Sensei, hace un tiempo que la veo-**, saludó el joven hombre sonriendo amigable y la heroína no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

**-Puedes dejar de agregar el "Sensei" Midoriya, ya no soy tu profesora-**, le dijo Nemuri al peliverde divertida y él se sonrojó levemente mientras se rasca una mejilla.

**-E-Es algo extraño pero lo intentaré… Kayama-san-**, dijo Izuku causando que Nemuri sonriera alegre y asintiera con la cabeza sintiéndose cálida al escuchar su apellido provenir de sus labios de forma más informal y cercana.

**-Al parecer te estás haciendo muy popular "héroe Deku", salvando ya cientos de personas cuando hace poco solo eras un novato-**, le dijo ella al joven que sonrió divertido mientras negaba humildemente.

**-Pues también Kacchan y Todoroki-kun están dando todo para ser mejores héroes, yo no puedo quedarme atrás-**, respondió el chico aliviando a la mujer ya que podía ver a simple vista y con tan corto intercambio de palabras que él no cambió en lo absoluto durante ese año, seguía siendo el Izuku del cual se enamoró.

Claro que era evidente que en su rostro había experiencia y más madures, después de todo desde estudiante ha vivido experiencias peligrosas y ha obtenido logros que la mayoría de Pro Heros no.

Ahora era un hombre, ya no era más un niño.

Pero Nemuri recordó su relación con Mina y sonrió menos animada. **–Y… ¿Cómo va tu relación con Ashido?, han estado juntos mucho tiempo, ¿no?-**, dijo ella tratando de no mostrar el daño que le hacía hablar del tema, pero pensó que estaba en la obligación de tocarlo aunque fuera doloroso para sí misma.

**-Pues… ella y yo terminamos un poco después de graduarnos-**, esas palabras trajeron a la vida a Nemuri que alzó la mirada poniendo su absoluta atención en lo que él decía. **–Lo nuestro no funcionó, ella buscaba una relación más afectuosa y yo no creo que estuviera enamorado de ella desde un principio, por lo cual decidimos terminar pero por suerte seguimos siendo buenos amigos-**, decía el peliverde sonriendo con calma completamentue ajeno a que esas palabras llenaron de vitalidad a la mujer que sonrió de todo corazón después de mucho tiempo.

**-Ya veo, me apena oír eso-**, dijo Nemuri para ser educada pero la verdad no sonaba para nada convincente con esa gran sonrisa en su cara.

**-Bueno, de verdad ha sido un gran placer encontrármela luego de tanto tiempo, Kayama-san-**, decía el peliverde sonriendo educado y amable dispuesto a ir a hablar con la policía para contar lo que sucedió para que tuviera que derrotar a los villanos.

Nemuri no cedió en su buen humor ya que ahora estaba decidida, llena de determinación, ya él estaba soltero, ya no era su estudiante, ¡¿esta acaso no es una oportunidad de oro?!.

**-Hey Modoriya-kun-**, dijo Nemuri sonando alegre e Izuku se detuvo para girarse a verle. **-¿Estás muy ocupado ahora?-**, preguntó ella y él solo alzó una ceja confundido.

**-Pues solo debo hablar con la policía y estaría libre, continuaré con mi patrullaje en la tarde-**, respondió el peliverde con calma para luego ver como su antigua maestra comenzaba a caminar coquetamente hacia él mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

**-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?, así podremos ponernos al tanto de lo que ha pasado, no te preocupes, yo invito-**, le invitó Nemuri haciendo finalmente la invitación que ha tardado tres años en hacérsela al joven héroe que permanecía tranquilo y luego sonrió sinceramente feliz.

**-Me encantaría-**, respondió Izuku y eso fue suficiente para que Nemuri cantara victoria y se llenara de una indescriptible sensación de satisfacción al finalmente dar el primer paso de lo que sería el romance que tantos años ha esperado.

* * *

Otro año transcurrió y ahora Nemuri despertaba adormilada de su cama para tañarse un ojo mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima para quedarse sentada al borde de la cama.

Bostezó y luego se puso de pie manteniendo cerrados los ojos ya que le pesaban los parpados, también su cabello estaba algo desaliñado.

Ella lleva puesto una camisa de botones blanca que le quedaba muy grande y que cubría hasta la zona superior de sus muslos, denotando que esa camisa no era suya.

No tenía idea de qué hora era, había dormido como un tronco luego de la maravillosa noche que había tenido el día anterior.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió de allí bostezando y rascándose la cabeza en dirección a la cocina, necesitaba su tasa de café mañanera para poder despertarse completamente.

Al llegar a la cocina no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pues allí estaba Izuku solamente vistiendo sus calzoncillos verdes y teniendo su musculado y trabajado torso al descubierto, siendo un aperitivo para la vista de Nemuri que se relamió los labios recordando lo que hicieron la anterior noche.

Él tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras que preparaba café en dos tazas que estaban sobre la mesa, la que él le regaló a Nemuri en su cumpleaños y la que ella le regaló en el suyo, esta era una taza coleccionable de All Might ya que ella sabía que él era su héroe favorito e Izuku encantado lo aceptó.

**-Vaya, ¿no te da vergüenza andar así cuando hay una mujer presente, Izuku?-**, le preguntó Nemuri a su pareja de forma coqueta mientras se le acercaba por detrás para rodearle con sus brazos y juntar su rostro a su amplia espalda.

Izuku sonrió divertido ante lo dicho por ella. **–No decías eso cuando me desvestiste como si fuera lo último que harías, Nemuri-**, le contestó el peliverde a su novia que sonrió sin vergüenza alguna ya que seguía demasiado complacida para negar lo que él decía, después de todo era su culpa que ella fuera ahora tan pervertida y atrevida, era un milagro el contenerse de violarlo cuando él llegaba a casa dándole un ramo de rosas solo porque quiso darle un detalle.

Nemuri e Izuku se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos y luego darse un tierno y cariñoso beso que duró un minuto para luego separarse y sonreír felices de poder compartir las mañanas, o lo que sea que fuera esa hora del día, pues de tanta acción se habían quedado dormidos más de lo previsto.

Ambos tomaron sus propias tazas y ambos tomados de la mano caminaron a través de la sala de estar, era invierno y el clima era frío pero ellos allí adentro tenían calefacción que les hacía estar calientitos y sin más llegaron al sofá frente al televisor para ambos sentarse al lado del otro y acurrucarse entre ellos.

**-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?, tengo toda la semana libre de patrullaje-**, le preguntó Izuku a Nemuri con una pequeña sonrisa para luego darle un trago a su café.

**-Que irresponsable símbolo de la paz, querer tener todo una semana con su novia sin salvar a las personas, de verdad que debí educarte mejor en Yuuei-**, bromeó Nemuri sonriendo divertida mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo de su hombre.

**-¿Te molesta?-**, preguntó Izuku tranquilo sabiendo muy bien la manera juguetona de ser de la mujer que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

**-No, eres el chico problema después de todo, es normal que quieras estar conmigo, yo te corregiré bien-**, respondió Nemuri sonriendo feliz sintiendo la calidez tan reconfortante que desprendía Izuku y acurrucándose un poco más en consecuencia mientras que él buscaba alguna película con el control remoto cambiando canales.

**-Je, es divertido que digas eso, esa era mi línea anoche, ¿lo recuerdas?-**, le dijo Izuku a ella sonriendo un poco juguetón y causando que ella se sonrojara al recordar las vergonzosas palabras que ella le había dicho a él durante esa apasionada noche y él le siguió la corriente.

**-L-Los niños no deberían responderle a sus mayores-**, decía Nemuri avergonzada y ocultando su rostro en el fuerte brazo de Izuku.** -Ahora eres un niño malo, Izuku-**, agregó ella haciendo un pequeño puchero adorable mientras levantaba la vista directamente al peliverde que sonrió divertido por su adorable reacción.

**-No puedo evitarlo, tuve una mala influencia, ahora debes cargar con las consecuencias, Ne-mu-ri-**, respondió Izuku cariñosamente para luego darle un beso en los labios a su amada y luego ambos se acomodaron para ver televisión juntos.

Daba igual lo que llegaran a ver, sencillamente ambos disfrutaban de estar al lado del otro y sentían felicidad solo con ese hecho.

Nemuri de verdad era feliz, no había nada que pudiera superar esa sensación de satisfacción y alegría que le proporcionaba su amado peliverde.

Claro que estas palabras se las comería una semana más tarde cuando Izuku le propondría matrimonio.

* * *

Y así otro año pasó y era un día precioso afuera, el cielo azul, las frescas brisas, los pájaros cantando su serenata diaria, sin duda en general era una buena manera de comenzar el día en Japón, con un clima agradable que te invitaba a salir y vivir la vida.

Y también era una mañana maravillosa para Nemuri que ahora podía estar bien despierta al comienzo del día sin necesidad de tener su usual taza de café.

Ya hace casi un año que se casó con el amor de su vida y desde hace ya unos cinco meses se retiró de su carrera como heroína, esto por dos motivos, uno: no tenía planeado ser heroína hasta envejecer como Recovery Girl, y dos: bueno, este motivo en realidad era la razón por el que ahora era tan feliz.

Llegaba de hacer la compra para el almuerzo de hoy, llegó a la puerta de su casa y abrió para luego atravesar el umbral y dirigirse al comedor donde dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Luego puso a preparar el café que duraría unos minutos en estar listo, puso lo suficiente para dos tazas, la suya y la de su esposo.

No necesitaba beber para tener energía por el resto del día, pero quería acompañar a su esposo que sin duda si la necesitaría por ser el símbolo de la paz y también otra cosa.

Nemuri caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y silenciosamente abrió un poco la puerta para ver que adentro su esposo permanecía dormido.

Sobre el pecho de él dormía una pequeña personita, más concretamente era una pequeña bebé de cabello verde que lo heredó de su padre y también tenía los ojos azules por parte de Nemuri.

Si, esa pequeña bebé era la hija de ambos.

Kadori Midoriya de tan solo dos meses dormía pacíficamente sobre el pecho de su padre que aun dormido tenía sus manos sobre ella para cuidarla.

Nemuri no pudo evitar sonreír gentilmente llena de una indescriptible felicidad al ver tan bonita y conmovedora escena.

Fue por estar embarazada de Kadori que se retiró como heroína para dedicarse a ser madre a tiempo completo.

Recordaba con cariño el día en que su hija nació y ambos le pusieron su precioso nombre que se lo habían puesto componiendo rasgos de ambos.

_Ka_ (Kaori: "fragancia" haciendo referencia al Quirk de su madre) y _dori_ (Midori: "verde" refiriéndose a su color de cabello y el de su padre).

Kadori es el ángel que le ha dado a Nemuri la bendición de ser su cariñosa madre que se dedica a tiempo completo en cuidarla junto con Izuku que a pesar de estar ocupado nunca ha estado ausente y siempre ha estado a su lado cuando le necesitaba.

Nemuri había encontrado la felicidad que desde joven había soñado.

Encontró al amor de su vida, al hombre que siempre estaría para ella y era su alma gemela y con él había formado una familia de la cual Kadori era la primera integrante.

Nemuri solo podía sentirse feliz ya que al parecer tuvo razón desde el principio.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese hombre llegara a su vida y puedan formar una familia.

Ahora ella no podía esperar para embarazarse otra vez y tener a su segundo milagro, después de todo Kadori necesitaría una hermanita.

Si, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su familia se hiciera más grande.

_***Fin del capítulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. De verdad me siento complacido de haber escrito este One-Shot, al comenzar a hacerlo no me detuve a pesar de que mi laptop se jodiera así que ahora tengo que escribir en mi PC. De verdad espero que les haya gustado esta historia, si pueden suponer que Izuku por su cercanía con Midnight se le ha contagiado un poco de su actitud, ello me divierte ya que fue Nemuri la que creó a ese peliverde que la hace sentir nerviosa XD.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
